Red Man
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: Nessie hears about a man in red and wants to meet him.


Title: Red Man

Rated: K

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything…

Dedication: This is for WayLowHalo…. Just because….

Au Note: This is a Christmas Present to everyone. I know it's not the best thing I have written but I'm told it's cute. I hope everyone has a great holiday and stay safe.

It was a snowy Christmas Eve for me in my second year of life. Grandpa Carlisle told me I looked around five years old now even though my family knows better. I pleaded with my parents to take me to the mall to see the happy red man that's always on TV. Everyone I meet always talks about him and the great things he does. It wasn't hard to get my parents to agree to take me to the small mall in a near town. They wanted so much to make up for my last Christmas which we spent trying to stay alive from the mean vampires known as the Volturi.

My Jake and his brother and sister from his pack had always told me that all children go to the red man. She knew that the rumors of what he does around the world can't be true. I smiled as both my parents held one of my hands swinging me back and forth as we walked in the crowded mall. Renesmee smiled up at her parents as they continued to walk in the huge mall.

"There he is," I said pointing toward the huge display in front of them. It was beautiful. The decorations and lights were nothing compared to what Alice, Jasper and Emmett put up at our house but it was still wonderful. They even had fake reindeer next to the red man.

"Yes," mom said as she pulled us to the end of the line. Daddy followed smiling at my excitement, "but remembers to be on your best behavior."

"I will," I said as we took a step forward.

"I know you will Nessie." Daddy said picking me up so I could have a better view, "but remember like Grandpa Charlie you can't show him pictures."

"I know Daddy," I said as we took another step closer, "Uncle Jasper said he never got to see the red man when he was a child."

"Uncle Jasper was born in another time," Mommy said.

"So were many of us," Daddy told me, "your next sweetheart." Daddy put me down. I smoothed down my dress Aunt Alice had bought me yesterday when she had a vision of me asking my parents to see the red man. It was a dark green and red with a gold bow in the back. "You look prefect," Daddy said smiling.

"Your turn Nessie," Mommy said as she pushed me gently toward the red man. I turned back to them and they both smiled.

"While hello there," The big red man said happily, "come on up here and sit on Santa's lap." I smiled and jumped up gently on to the man's lap.

"And what do you want for Christmas little one?" Santa asked, "You do look really pretty in your dress."

"My Aunt Alice got it for me," I said smiling, "I know you're not Santa but I wanted to meet you."

"I am Santa," he said, "and I know all the good little boys and girls. Your one of them and you'll be getting a great gift in the morning." I looked at him smiling, "we are going to get a picture together now. Look at your parents little one." The lady that was talking to my parents a moment ago stood behind the camera. Mommy and Daddy stood there to smiling at me.

"Ok, Nessie," the women said, "we are going to count to three and say Merry Christmas." She told me. "One, two, three."

"Merry Christmas," we all said and the camera's flash went off, "Perfect," the women said smiling.

"Nessie's a pretty name," Santa said, "what do you want for Christmas?"

"I already have what I want," I said truthfully.

"And what is that?" Santa asked.

"My family and they love me." I said smiling.

"Nessie," Daddy called holding out his hand.

"Bye Santa," I said hopping off his lap running into the waiting hands of Daddy.

"Bye Nessie," I heard Santa say and I waved.

"Did you enjoy meeting the red man?" Daddy asked with a light smile on his face.

"Yes Daddy," I said looking over a mommy who was paying for the pictures.

"We got the biggest package," Daddy said, "We can give one to everyone."

"Daddy," I said, "it's just a picture with a man in a red suit."

"So," Mommy said smiling at us, "it's your second Christmas and you look beautiful. Besides, we will have these forever."

"It's getting late," Daddy said as we walked toward the exit.

"Merry Christmas Mommy and Daddy." I told

"Merry Christmas," they said to me softly.


End file.
